theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 44 - The Search For Harold SquarePants' Glasses Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "The Search For Harold SquarePants' Glasses" (The episode begins at SpongeBob's pineapple house where the giant foghorn wakes up Gary, Snellie and Lary with a smile, SpongeBob turns off the foghorn alarm) SpongeBob: Goooooooooood morning, Gary. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Oh what a beautiful day. I can't wait for this best day ever. How's about I whip you three up some breakfast? Huh? What do you say? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Great! Come to the kitchen my little guys. (Picks up Gary, Snellie and Lary to the kitchen by holding them in his arms then put them down where their foodbowls are. He went to the cabinet and gets three cans of snail-po and pours em into their foodbowls one for Gary, one for Snellie and one for Lary. And Gary, Snellie and Lary began to eat) Enjoy buddies. (Suddenly, the doorbell rings and SpongeBob went to the door and opens it and there was his parents. SpongeBob sees that Harold SquarePants' glasses are missing) Mom, Dad. I was hopping you would come in so soon. Margaret SquarePants: Thank you. We need your help. Your father can't even see without his glasses. Harold SquarePants: I looked high and low for my glasses but I can't see to have found them anywhere. SpongeBob: You lost your glasses? That's terrible. Harold SquarePants: We know. Weird huh? SpongeBob: Come on inside let me have you two some fresh seahorse milk and some cookies. That always cheers me up when I lost something. Margaret SquarePants: Thank you. (SpongeBob lets in Mr and Mrs SquarePants inside his house to the kitchen for some seahorse milk and cookies) SpongeBob: There you are, Mom and Dad. Fresh seahorse milk. Harold SquarePants: Thanks, son. (Gets his cup and drinks the fresh cold milk) Margaret SquarePants: You are the best son in the whole sea. SpongeBob: Awwww. Thanks, Mom. And don't you worry I will find those glasses with all my friends. Harold SquarePants: Now that's the son I know. Margaret SquarePants: Don't forget. Let your snail help too of searching for your father's glasses. SpongeBob: Okay, Mom. (So off SpongeBob went to The Krusty Krab to find his friends. Gary, Snellie and Lary who had finished eating snail-po slithering to Mr and Mrs. SquarePants) Gary: Meow meow meow meow? Snellie: Meow meow meow meow. Lary: Meow. Margaret SquarePants: Why of course you three snails can go. My husband and I will stay here until somebody finds his glasses. Harold SquarePants: Yeah. Just do what snails gotta do what snails gotta do. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow! (They slither off to SpongeBob's bedroom, slithers out the window, climbs up the pineapple walls upon top of the pineapple roof and jumps up into the sky and falls down really really really really really far. They went into mid-air and lands on the ground with a splat) Gary: C'mon you guys. Let's go to the Snail-Clubhouse. Snellie and Lary: Yeah!! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers all the way to Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is and got inside it with all 17 snails sitting around the table) Boss: So are you saying that the yellow guy's father is missing some glasses? Gary: Yes. And SpongeBob is out trying to find it with all his friends. Lary: Yeah. Mr. SquarePants can't see without his glasses so he and Mrs. SquarePants could stay inside SpongeBob's pineapple to make themselves home. Snellie: If we don't search for those glasses, all will be lost. Muffsies: Seriously? Gary: Yes. This is going to be tough to find those glasses in time. Daniel: You're right, Gary even SpongeBob's friends, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Pearl and Squidward we're on the search. Spike: Any idea that we can find the glasses? Dan: Well there is some glasses there at the glasses shop building. Why don't we go there? Edward: Face it. You don't need glasses just like I have but when we find those glasses I will give each of you the glasses you can wear. Penney: He's right I would like to try on one of the glasses. Eugene: Me too. I always wanted to try on those glasses. Victoria: I want the glasses. Sweet Sue: Me too I can buy em and wear em. Pat: Meow!! Micheal: I could go for some of those soul called glasses. Mary: Ooh la la. I always wanted to search for somebody's glasses. Petey: And according to this book one of us and SpongeBob's friends must go look for his father's glasses so he can see again. Foofie: I know I'm not stealing somebody's glasses but I'm sure we'll find one. Little Dollar: I know I'm not stealing somebody's glasses but I'm sure we'll find one. Yo-yo: I hear ya. We can search high and low all over Bikini Bottom. Daniel: We can search for those glasses together. Gary: Then it's all settled then. How would all the to come with me, Snellie and Lary on the search for Mr. SquarePants' glasses? Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Yaaaaaaaaay!! Daniel: We would love it! Pat: Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! Boss: Alright, Runt. I suppose we can search for the yellow guy's father's glasses. Spike: Yeah. Let's get to Bikini Bottom by finding those glasses. All 20 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (Got up from around the table and goes outside to Bikini Bottom to go look for SpongeBob's father's glasses) Rocky: (Sighs) Good luck, Snails. (Snores. Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where SpongeBob comes in and sees his friends and tells them about Harold SquarePants' glasses) SpongeBob: Don't worry everybody I'm here just in time. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob you're late. What are you trying to tell anyone, boy? SpongeBob: My dad's glasses is missing Mr. Krabs and I need everybody's help of searching for it. Patrick: That's horrible. Sandy: I know all of us have to search for those glasses or all will be lost forever. Pearl: Yeah. We can make this into a search party. The alpha team will search uptown and gold team will search downtown. Squidward: Hmph. Only a fool will go and search for those glasses except for me. SpongeBob: C'mon, Squidward. I'd bet you'd searched many things around town. Pearl: Yeah uncle squiddy remember you were searching for your musical instrument known as the clarinet? Squidward: Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Patrick: We can search for the glasses high and low together. SpongeBob: Looks like it's decided then. We're all going to have to do a little detective work. Sandy: Yeah. Now let's get moving!! Pearl: Finally!! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs went out of The Krusty Krab to go find Harold SquarePants' glasses while the scene cuts to all 20 snails in the town of Bikini Bottom searching high and low for Harold for Harold SquarePants' glasses) Boss: Keep on searching, Fellas. Micheal: How long is this going to take to find this soul called glasses? Victoria: Yeah I'm starting to get worried about it. Boss: We won't find them until we solved the mystery. Spike: Well I think that's pretty ridiculous. (Just then Fred and Monroe just walked by and saw all 20 snails searching for Harold SquarePants' glasses high and low all over town) Monroe: Dad. Look at the snails. They're cute. Gary: (Sees Monroe and Fred) Uh-oh Fishes! Mary: Don't talk in front of them. Daniel: Pretend were meowing. Pat: Meow. (All 20 Snails slithered up to Monroe and Fred) Gary: Hello citizen. Has any of you seen Harold SquarePants' glasses? It's about this small and it has shades. Fred: What'd you say? Monroe: I have no idea this one talks. Gary: Oops. I mean... Meow? Snellie: That's right. I mean... Meow. Lary: Yeah. Meow. Fred: So you know about the glasses huh? well it's probably at the glasses shop building. I'm not sure if they have em but you'll find out. Gary: Thanks for the direction, Fred. Oops I mean... Meow. Fred: You're quite welcome. Good luck you're going to need it. (He and Monroe walked by all 20 snails and walked off) Foofie: I told you we'd never about to talk in front of fishes. Muffsies: Yeah like seriously where is the glasses shop building anyway? Pat: Meow. Eugene: We would like to know where it is. Petey: Is that it right over there? (Points to that building which is says "Glasses Shop") Mary: Ooh la la, Petey you found it. Now we can get inside and search for Mr. SquarePants' glasses. Sweet Sue: Yeah you guys, we may have still be a chance to find it in here. Dan: I was right about the glasses shopping building after all. Isn't that right, Boss? Boss: Yeah that's right. Now follow me fellas. Leave the speaking to the other fishes to me. All Snails: Okay. (And so all 20 snails slithered across the street and goes inside the glasses shop building while SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs came to the town searching high and low for Harold SquarePants' glasses) SpongeBob: My dad's glasses must have dropped around here somewhere we can't seem to find it. Sandy: Maybe we can find some glasses at the eyeglasses shop. Patrick: Yeah we should find the old glasses here. Pearl: I bet they have small shades and coral glasses in there. Squidward: Probably they wouldn't have one. Mr. Krabs: Well what are we waiting for lads? Let's go find those glasses! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs got inside the glasses shop building as the scene cuts to the inside the glasses shop where all 20 snails see all the glasses and people who wanted to buy em) Little Dollar: So this is the glasses shop? Yo-yo: Yeah. All the people shop for new glasses so they can try em out to see very well. Daniel: Alright you know what to do not to talk in front of people. Gary: We know that, Daniel. Snellie: Let's ask one of the people to see if they seen those glasses. Lary: Yeah. No need to get rough at everything. Boss: Just leave the meowing to me. Maybe they'll know about the yellow guy's father's glasses. Edward: Okay. Whatever you say, Boss. Penney: Just pretending we're meowing. Don't talk in front of them. Pat: Meow. (All 20 Snails slithered to the people and Mary's Ex-boyfriend/Boss asked them while meowing to see where the glasses is) Miss Shell: Hey look it's the snails. They wanted to buy glasses too. Frankie Billy: What can we do for you snails? Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Mary, Petey, Muffsies and Foofie: Meooooow Reoooow. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Meooow. Boss: Meow meow meow meow? Patty Rechid: I'm sorry our cute and adorable snails but we haven't sold small shady glasses for a month. Why don't you come back later? Boss: (To all 19 snails) They're trying to pull a fast one, Fellas. (Smiles) Why don't we give them a taste of our own special grand of swift justice?!! French Narrator: (Reading time card) Three Hours Later... (We see the glasses shop have been broken and torn which all 20 snails wrecked the place) Boss: Ha. That's enough, Fellas. I've think we've done our furrow job. Spike: Yeah. Let's get back to finding those glasses. (Whacks the cash register with his snail body into the wall near Frankie Billy. Then Dan the Orange Snail with a red cap on sees one more glass to break) Dan: Hey Boss, There's one left. Boss: Oh yeah? (Slithers toward the glasses) I know yous in there you little shady glasses! (Is about to break the small shady glasses but Gary stops him) Gary: Wait! Hold it! (Sniffs at the small shady glasses) Boss: Wha? Why did you stop me runt? Gary: I just wanted to see if this is Mr. SquarePants' glasses. (Picks it up and puts it on but it's too small for him to wear then takes it off) Hey. It is! Lary: Great job, Gary you've found it. Gary: Thanks, Lary. Snellie: Oh Mr. SquarePants is going to be so surprised. Daniel: Not to mention he'll be so happy once he'll see with it. Pat: Meow!! Meow!! Petey: Now let's get it back to SpongeBob's father. Muffsies: Yeah then everything will turn back to normal. Edward: And I will give each and every snail some glasses to wear. Micheal: I love to conference to see someone giving somebody's glasses. Eugene: I agree with Micheal. We want to watch you give someone's glasses. Sweet Sue: Yeah let's go! Mary: Count me in! All 20 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 20 snails who came out of the glasses shop building and Gary puts the small shady glasses inside his shell) Foofie: Well we got the glasses so now what you guys? Gary: Now we bring the glasses that we put inside my shell back to Mr. SquarePants. Victoria: Are you sure you give the change to the store owner who owns glasses, Gary? Mary: I'm sure nothing can possibly go wrong losing some glasses. Pat: Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! Boss: I know exactly where to find the yellow guy's father. Follow me, Fellas. (All 19 Snails followed Mary's Ex-boyfriend/Boss leading them back to the pineapple home while SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs are inside the glasses shop where the people are) SpongeBob: Pardon us, people of Bikini Bottom. Has any of you seen my dad's glasses? Frankie Billy: Yeah I saw all 20 snails came here and borrowed the shady glasses and left change on the ground. Miss Shell: And we have no idea they can talk. Patty Rechid: So, they got the small shady glasses out of our shop which is sold out. SpongeBob: Oh no the shady glasses! Gary must have found it! Patty Rechid: Gary? Frankie Billy: Who's Gary? SpongeBob: Didn't you know? He's my pet snail and he goes on the adventures just like we are. Squidward: My snail was Snellie. She's a purebrad and a female. Patty Rechid: You know them have you? Well they probably went back to the pineapple to give your father the shady glasses right now. Mr. Krabs: Then we better go to SpongeBob's house to see what's going on. Patrick: We got it, Mr. Krabs. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs leave the glasses shop building and goes to the pineapple while the scene cuts to SpongeBob's pineapple home where Mr and Mrs. SquarePants are waiting for the shady glasses to be found) Margaret SquarePants: Oh what's taking somebody so long for finding those glasses? Harold SquarePants: Oh honey, let us have to admit that the shady glasses are forever and ever. Margaret SquarePants: Oh dear. (Just then all 20 snails came back inside the pineapple house to see Mr and Mrs. SquarePants) Gary: We're back, Mrs. SquarePants! Margaret SquarePants: Why Gary and all the adorable snails you're back! Snellie: Yeah just in time to give you something. Harold SquarePants: Have you found my glasses, Gary? Gary: (Takes out the shady glasses from inside his shell) Here it is, Mr. SquarePants! (Puts it on Mr. SquarePants' eyes and Mr SquarePants can see) Harold SquarePants: I can see. I can see!! Yeeeehawww!! Thank you, Gary, Snellie and Lary. Lary: Don't thank us, Mr. SquarePants. Gary: Yeah thank our snail friends. All Snails: Meooooooooooow. Meoooooooooooow. Harold SquarePants: Thank you all of you snails. I know how much you owe Gary, Snellie and Lary so many adventures so we decided to make all 17 snails the member of the SquarePants family. (Kisses Mary on her shell) Mary: Ooh la la!! Margaret SquarePants: I think you made your point, dear. Harold SquarePants: (Stops kissing Mary on her shell) Ahem. (Smiles nervously while his cheeks turned pink) We thought our cute and adorable snails could never go on adventures just like our son, SpongeBob. All 20 Snails: Awwwwwww. (Suddenly, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mr. Krabs came inside the pineapple house and saw SpongeBob's father who's got his small shady glasses back which Gary and his snail friends found) Mr. Krabs: Hey, what's going on here? Boss: You guys are a little late. Look! The yellow guy's father got his small shady glasses back. Sandy: Oh so he did. Did he? Squidward: We went searching everywhere for those glasses and we went through all of that for nothing?!! Daniel: No. Gary found SpongeBob's father's glasses and puts em on his eyes. Now everything's turned back to the way it was. Patrick: You have to admit the snail's got a point, Squidward. Pearl: How else have you got to lose some coral stuff like my glitter gloss lipstick? Margaret SquarePants: What about totally coral shade of glasses? SpongeBob: (Laughs) Good one, mom. Whooohoo!! Gary: Remind me if we go back to the clubhouse. (Scene cuts back to the Snail-Clubhouse where Edward gives the announcement of giving all 19 snails glasses to wear) Edward: Ladies and gentle snails! It's my gift to horror you to wear your very own glasses!!! All 19 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! (Edward gave Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney and Sweet Sue eyeglasses, Muffsies, Foofie, Petey and Mary working glasses, Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo teaching glasses, Mary's Ex-boyfriend/Boss, Dan the Orange Snail with a red cap on and Spike the Bully Snail with metal spikes on his black shell agent glasses and Gary, Snellie and Lary reading glasses) Pat: Meooooooooooooow!!! Gary: Wow!! We've got glasses just like Edward. Now I can finally read and learn how to. Snellie: What a great boy, Edward has ever given to us. Lary: Yeah. We can even write with our glasses. Mary: Ooh la la! I love these working glasses! Muffsies: Me too! Petey: Me three! Boss: Everyone, what do we all say to Edward? All 19 Snails: Thank you, Edward!! Edward: Your very welcome indeed, you guys. Pat: Meow! Spike: Hey, How come we three bully snails are wearing secret agent glasses guys? Boss: 'Cause this is what we're suppose to be wearing so that we can spy on the other snails and find them to see what are they are doing. Dan: Yeah. You can never be a secret agent without wearing agent glasses. Spike: Well I can see that coming. Gary: (Laughs) Oh boys. (All 20 Snails with glasses on had to laugh. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed so peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal for what he and his snail friends did today) Mr and Mrs SquarePants woke up this morning to discover that Mr. SquarePants has lost his glasses so they sent me, Snellie and Lary and the rest of us snails to go find this soul called shady glasses. Snellie: When we got to the eyeglasses shop Mary's Ex-boyfriend Boss told them where the small shady glasses were. So all the people of Bikini Bottom lied and it was there all along. Lary: Yeah, even Edward gave us some glasses to wear so that we can learn how to read. Gary: Well you guys we sure had fun today searching for Mr. SquarePants' glasses didn't we? And I bet tomorrow will be even better. Don't you think so? Snellie: We think so, Gary. Tomorrow is going to be a hard adventure for us snails. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Productions" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon/United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob. Gary. Wow. Who would have thought we are dreaming such a wonderful place called Mid evil times? I mean why are we wearing knights, suits and armor? SpongeBob: We really are in Mid evil times Gary. That's why we have to save the world from the evil monsters. Gary: Ohhh. I get it when we dream my snail friends have become knights and so did I. Gary and Snellie: Next time! "Gary In Mid Evil Times!!" See ya then!! Category:List of season three transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts